A Disney Princess Halloween
by bluethunder25
Summary: Join your favorite Disney Princesses for a scary, fright-filled, musical adventure packed with ghosts, monsters, and a quest to save their husbands who have been kidnapped by a terryfying ghost.
1. A Big Party

On a cold, dark night in the Magic Kingdom, an eerie mist shrouded Main Street. Underneath the light of the full moon that overlooked the restless souls, the fallen leafs danced upon the streets by way of the chilling air. This was not like any other night in the Magic Kingdom; along the sidewalks of Main Street sat dozens of smiling jack-o-lanterns, skeletons hung from the walls, spider webs covered the trees, orange lights were decorated on the buildings and the laugher of small children dressed in multiple costumes filled the air. Indeed, this was a special night in the Magic Kingdom, it was the time of year when the ghosts and goblins, maniacally mad scientists and monsters jumped in jubilation. It was the time when the darkest nightmares were made into bone-chilling reality. Tonight...was October 31st...Halloween.

From out of the deep mist, four shadowy figures slowly emerged. One by one, the figures revealed themselves. They were none other Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, and Tiana; all dressed up in Halloween costumes.

Cinderella was dressed as a witch, Aurora was a mummy, Jasmine was Medusa, Tiana was a zombie, and Ariel was a vampire.

"When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake," Cinderella sang.

"Spooks come out for a swinging wake," Aurora sang.

"Happy haunts materialize," Tiana sang.

"And begin to vocalize," Jasmine sung.

"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize," Ariel sang.

Two more of the princesses appeared from behind the trunk of a tree. They were Mulan and Pocahontas, also dressed up. Mulan was a werewolf, and Pocahontas was a skeleton.

"Now don't close your eyes..." Mulan sang.

"And don't try to hide..." Pocahontas sang.

Two more princesses popped out of the leafs of the same tree. They were Belle and Rapunzel who also had their own costumes. Belle was the bride of Frankenstein, and Rapunzel was a ghost.

"Or a silly spook..." Belle sang.

"May sit by your side," Rapunzel sang.

Next to pop out was Merida, dressed as Robin Hood. "Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize," she sang.

Merida then pulled out one of her arrows and pointed it to a giant prop pumpkin that was hanging from one of the buildings on Main Street. She shot her arrow towards it which make the pumpkin explode and numbers of wailing ghosts to fly out.

"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize," the princesses sang as the ghosts danced in the night sky.

Ariel and Jasmine popped out simultaneously from individual coffins.

"When you hear the knell of a requiem bell," Ariel sang.

"Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell," Jasmine sang.

Pocahontas hung upside down from the tree. "Restless bones etherealize," she sang.

Rapunzel used her hair to swing from a branch on the tree. "Rise as spooks of every size," she sang.

Merida and Tiana walked towards the light of the moon like zombies.

"As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak trees," Merida sang.

"Spooks arrive for the midnight spree," Tiana sang.

The princesses stared at the camera with green glowing eyes. "Creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize...BOO! Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize," they all sang.

"So if you would like to join our jamboree," Cinderella, Tiana, Belle, Aurora, and Ariel sang.

"There's a simple rule that's compulsory," Rapunzel, Merida, Jasmine, Mulan and Pocahontas sang.

Suddenly, the ghosts appeared in front of the princesses. "Mortal pay a token fee," they sang before flying off.

"Rest in piece, the haunting's free," sang a zombie that looked like Vincent Price.

The princesses stood with their arms crossed as if they were lying in a coffin. "So hurry back, we would like your company," they sang.

* * *

Halloween was a prominent holiday for the Magic Kingdom as everyone was up in arms celebrating. The princesses were no different as they all gathered in the center of Main Street in their costumes. This year was very special for them because they were all planning on going trick-or-treating. Merida was especially excited because this would be her first real Halloween.

"OK, is everybody ready?" asked Belle.

"Ready!" the princesses all shouted.

"OK, checklist!" Belle said. "Costumes?"

"Check!" the princesses said.

"Trick-or-Treat bags?" Belle asked.

"Check!" the princesses said showing their designed bags.

"Trick-or-treat routes?" Belle asked. "Check!" she answered, showing a map with different routes laid out.

"Snow White?" Tiana asked, realizing Snow White was not around.

"Check!" the princesses said. But then after taking a good look around, they also saw that Snow White was not with them. "Uncheck!"

Indeed Snow White was nowhere to be seen. The princesses of course could not start Halloween without her, so they knew they had to find their friend as soon as possible.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Aurora.

"I don't know, but we better find her soon. There's a ton of candy out there and my sweet tooth can't wait!" said Merida.

"Your concern is very touching, Merida," said Tiana.

"I'm just saying," said Merida.

"Well let's split up and look for her. We'll come back in a few minutes," said Cinderella.

And with that, the princess all split up to look for Snow White. They looked all over the Magic Kingdom for even the slightest trace of her.

"Snow White!" called Tiana.

"Snow!" Ariel called.

"Snowy!" called Merida.

For a while, the princesses all looked around, but they could not find Snow White anywhere. They searched the Main Street, Adventureland, Tomorrowland, Fantasyland, New Orleans Square, Toontown, everywhere but nothing. After searching for a while, they regrouped.

"Find her?" asked Cinderella.

"Nope," said Ariel.

"Un uh," said Jasmine.

"Not a trace," said Belle.

Exhausted from searching, Rapunzel decided to take a seat on a nearby bench. "We've search everywhere, but haven't found her. Where could she possibly be?" she said.

As the other princesses pondered, Rapunzel suddenly felt a shaking coming from the bench she was sitting in.

"Punzie, did you have some extra candy and didn't tell us?" Merida teased.

"It's not her," Belle said as she looked underneath the bench to find none other than Snow White.

The other princesses were confused seeing Snow White hiding underneath the bench.

"Snow? What are you doing under there?" Mulan asked.

However, upon seeing Mulan in her were wolf costume, Snow White freaked out, ran from underneath the bench, and hid behind a nearby tree. Mulan, along with the other princesses, went over to the shivering Snow White to see what was wrong with her.

"Snow, it's just me," Mulan said, removing the upper part of her costume, showing her face.

Snow White peaked from behind the tree and after taking a good look, she saw that the monsters in front of her were in fact her friends. "Oh...hello...girls...," she said wearily.

"Snow White, is something wrong?" asked Pocahontas.

Snow White tilted her eyes towards the ground awkwardly.

"Why were you hiding under that bench?" asked Merida.

"Well...it's just that.." Snow White began.

"And why aren't you in your Halloween costume?" asked Cinderella.

"Because...I...I'm...I'm afraid of Halloween!" Snow White finally said to the shock of the other princesses.

This was the first time they had ever heard this from Snow White. But this was the first time all of the princesses were planning on spending Halloween together and previously, they each had spent Halloween individually, so they really had no idea what Snow White could've done in previous Halloweens.

"You're scared of Halloween?" asked Cinderella.

"Yes, everything about it just scares me. The costumes, the monsters, the goblins, ghosts, everything!" Snow White said.

Jasmine walked over and placed a hand on Snow White's shoulder. "Oh, but Snow White, there's nothing to be scared of," she said.

Just then, a giant Black Widow spider hung from the tree which made Snow White scream in terror and jumped into Jasmine's arms. However, the spider turned out to be Goofy who got himself stuck.

"Ahyuck! Happy Halloween everybody!" said Goofy.

"Happy Halloween," the princesses said except for Snow White.

"Hey uh...would someone mind getting me down?" Goofy asked.

Merida obliged by cutting him down with her sword. Goofy yelled a bit before landing on his head. With stars shaped like pumpkins roaming around his head, Goofy waddled off humming, "This is Halloween" gingerly.

After Goofy left, Jasmine let Snow White out of her arms. "See, I told you, nothing to be scared of. All the monsters as you say are just costumes," she said.

"Jasmine's right, come trick-or-treating with us," said Aurora.

"I don't know," Snow White said with uncertainty. "I've always been afraid of Halloween. Usually, at this time I would be hiding at the Dwarfs' cottage."

"Wait! I have an idea. Instead of going trick-or-treating, why don't we have a Halloween party?" said Cinderella.

"A Halloween party?" Snow White asked.

"Yeah, we can have it at my castle! We'll have decorations, food, candy, people in costumes," Cinderella said.

"Hey, great idea, Cindy," said Tiana.

"Sound good to me," said Ariel.

"I'm in," said Mulan.

The other princesses were in agreement as well, but Snow White still had her doubts.

"Well I don't know," said Snow White.

"Come on, Snowy, we'll have an adventure of a time! We'll get you a costume, we'll party all night," Merida said.

"And by the end, you'll be a candy-crazy, Halloween fanatic!" Tiana said.

Snow White was afraid, but more than anything, she trusted her friends. So with that running in her mind, she figured what could be the trouble of having a little Halloween party. It would probably be fun and maybe she could enjoy herself, but she wouldn't know unless she tried.

"OK, sounds fun..." Snow White said somewhat reluctantly.

The other princesses cheered in excitement as they along with Snow White headed for the castle to make preparations.

"And you'll see, Snowy. You'll see that there is nothing to be scared of on Halloween," said Merida.

Just then, a child wearing a goblin costume appeared in front of Snow white, terrifying her, then came another child wearing a ghost costume which scared her even more, then another wearing a devil costume which made her scream even louder, but what had terrified her the most was a child who was dressed as a Donald Duck. After seeing all these scary costumes, Snow White just fainted.

"This is gonna be a long night," said Merida.

* * *

With the rest of the inhabitants of the Magic Kingdom preoccupied with trick-or-treating and other Halloween related activities, the princesses prepared their Halloween celebration in the main hall of the castle. They decorated the entire hall with skeletons, pumpkins, spider-webs, bats, ghosts, anything Halloween that you could think of, it was there.

Merida, Belle, and Jasmine has finished putting up the rest of the decorations and went to check up on Tiana who was tending to the food. In the center of the hall, there was a long table covered in black and orange cloth lined with an assortment of food. However, these food items appeared different which had them confused.

"Hey uh...Tiana. What's this?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I thought I'd spice things up for this party, so I decided to make a New Orleans-style Halloween platter!" Tiana said as she showed her friends the platter.

On the table, there was of course a giant bowl filled with candy, but there were also things such as a pumpkin stuffed with jambalaya, pumpkin-shaped beignets, bat-shaped Muffuletta sandwiches, coffin-shaped Bananas Foster, and a large bowl of gumbo that had a prop tombstone in it.

"So what do ya think?" Tiana asked.

"Uh..." Merida said.

"Um..." Jasmine also said.

"Well..." Belle also tried to say.

Truthfully, they had never seen something like that before, but they weren't sure how to tell Tiana because they didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"It's um..." Jasmine tried say.

"Different!" Belle concluded.

"Yes, yes, uh, very different," said Merida.

"Aww, thank ya'll. I can't wait for ya'll to try it," Tiana said as she walked over and hugged her friends.

"Yeah...neither can we," Merida whispered sarcastically.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Ariel and Rapunzel were hard at work trying find some kind of costume for Snow White.

"OK, Snow, now nothing says Halloween like a costume," said Rapunzel.

"So all we have to do is find the perfect one for you," said Ariel.

The two tried a variety of costumes. First, Ariel tried a bear.

"Hmmm...too furry," said Rapunzel.

Next, Rapunzel tried a robot.

"Hmmm...too futuristic," said Ariel.

Then the two tried dressing her up like Cruella De Vil.

"Too cruel!" Rapunzel and Ariel said.

For the next few minutes, they tried many other costumes. From a janitor, to a tree, a lumberjack, a Viking, a poodle, Michael Jackson, a turtle; nothing seemed to be a good fit for Snow White until finally they found an Egyptian Queen costume. They tried it on her and upon seeing her in it, they both approved. Snow White also seemed to like it. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

So with the decorations up and the food prepared, the party was all but ready to get started. Ariel and Rapunzel showed Snow White in her costume to the others who were very impressed. Of course, the decorations scared Snow White at first, but her friends reminded her that they were just decorations.

As the princesses were about to proceed with the Halloween festivities, a knock on the castle door was heard.

"I'll get it," said Snow White before she walked over to the door and answered.

The guy at the door handed Snow White a small white telegram before heading off.

"Oh thank you, um...Happy Halloween," Snow White said.

With that, Snow White unfolded the telegram which read, 'To the princesses,' and began reading.

Meanwhile, Tiana was trying to get Merida to try her Jambalaya. "No seriously, try it. It's got rice and meat and shrimp..." she said pointing a large spoon of jambalaya towards Merida's mouth.

The other princesses just laughed when suddenly...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A scream from Snow White filled the hallways of the castle.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Rapunzel asked sarcastically.

"As if we didn't know," said Merida.

The other princesses immediately rushed over to the door where Snow White stood in a state of shock.

"Snow White? What is it?" asked Cinderella.

Just then, Cinderella noticed the telegram in Snow White's shivering hands and took it from her.

"What does it say?" asked Belle.

Cinderella began reading. "Attention princesses, I have taken your beloved husbands and they are now my most honored guests in the Haunted Mansion. Sincerely yours, The Trespasser."

Upon reading this ominous message, the other princesses shared a wide-eyed expression shock and disbelief.


	2. Who is the Trespasser?

Just when it seemed the princesses were ready to have a normal Halloween, something like this happens. They had no idea who this 'Trespasser' was, and what was worse, whoever or whatever it was, it had their husbands.

"Trespasser? Who's the Trespasser?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know, but he doesn't sound good," said Mulan.

"Bah! I'm not scared!" proclaimed Merida.

However, Tiana, being the logical one, had her doubts. "Now wait a minute," she said. "This has got to be some type of Halloween trick. I mean come on, 'The Trespasser? Who would believe something like that?"

At that moment, Snow White began running around the hall, screaming the Trespasser's name.

"Obviously her," Tiana said.

Luckily, Pocahontas stopped Snow in her tracks. "So what do we do?"

"We think this through, first of all," said Belle.

The princesses were all in agreement and began thinking, but in a matter of seconds...

"OK, done thinking, let's go to the mansion!" said Merida.

"I'm in," said Jasmine.

"Me too," said Rapunzel.

"Count me in too," said Ariel.

"Are ya'll crazy?!" said Tiana.

"Go to the Haunted Mansion with all those ghosts..." Snow White said.

"Sure, it'll be a scary fun time," said Merida as she grabbed Snow White by the head.

"But I thought we agreed there would be no scary things on Halloween," said Snow White.

"Oh come on, Snowy, it'll be fun," said Merida.

"But none of us has ever been to the Haunted Mansion and we don't even know who or what this Trespasser is," said Snow White.

"Or if it even exists, which I'm sure it doesn't," said Tiana.

Snow White had a good point. None of the princesses had ever been inside the Haunted Mansion. They had no idea what went on in that eerie house o what kind of spooky ghosts and spirits dwelled within its halls. And with the matter of this 'Trespasser' in the works, it didn't help the situation any better.

Pocahontas was indifferent about the whole thing. On one hand, she was worried about John Rolfe and the others, but she did also take into consideration the possibility it being a trick.

For a while, the princesses were on opposite sides of the fence, but eventually, they all agreed that just to be careful, they should in fact go to the mansion and see what was up. Tiana and Snow White were of course reluctant; Snow White being incredibly scared and Tiana being skeptical. However, they also realized they had to be careful, because they were unfamiliar with the situation in front of them, they knew they needed help. So they decided to go to the only person they could turn to...Ludwig Von Drake.

* * *

In Toontown, sparks crackled and popped from out the flashing windows of Ludwig Von Drake's house. Inside, Drake, dressed as Frankenstein, appeared to be working on some kind of creation as an orange light shone on his face.

"It's alive! It's alive! It's alive!" he proclaimed.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a ding. Ludwig's 'creation' was actually a cake that he had just finished baking in the oven. With a pair of oven mitts, he took out the cake and gave it a whiff.

"Ah...nothing says Halloween like pumpkin cake," Ludwig said.

Just then, there was a knock on Ludwig's door. He went over and answered to find the princesses at his quarters.

"Hello there, ladies. What can I do for you?" asked Ludwig.

"We need your help," Cinderella said as she and the other princesses walked in.

Cinderella explained the details to Ludwig who was in shock upon hearing her story.

"The Trespasser you say?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah. We were hoping that you could maybe tell us what it was," said Jasmine.

"I think it's just a trick," said Tiana.

"Oh, its no trick, Tiana. The Trespasser is very real," said Ludwig.

"Wait, you know about the Trespasser?" asked Rapunzel.

"Oh yes, my dear. I have been studying the Trespasser for many, many years," Ludwig said before he went to a bookshelf, took out a black book, and began turning the pages.

"Yeah right," Tiana said pessimistically.

"So what do you know?" Belle asked.

"Well the square root of pi is 3.16, Grover Cleveland was the 24th president of the United States, the average weight of a man is 455.901..." Ludwig said before he was cut off by Belle.

"No, no, no, what do you know about The Trespasser?" Belle said.

"Oh, well for one thing...he's a ghost..." Ludwig said.

Most of the princesses gasped while Tiana just shrugged in disbelief and Snow White fainted from fear.

"A ghost? Please. there are no such things as ghosts," said Tiana.

"Uh...yes there are. I've seen spirits before," said Merida.

But still, Tiana wasn't so sure.

"Do you know what he looks like?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, in fact, I'll show you," Ludwig said before he rolled out a chalk board and began drawing on it.

* * *

**Ludwig**

It's a ghost that looks like a clown

With a white face that'll bring you down

It's horrid heart as black as night

It's cursed smile brings a fright

With long sharp teeth and green hair

All those who cross his path beware

And fingernails that go way out

His presence makes the people shout

He has no fear, he has no qualm

Remaining absolutely calm is impossible

The Passer

**The Princesses**

The Passer?

**Ludwig**

The Passer

**The Princesses**

The Passer?

Oh no

**Aurora**

But Ludwig, what does the Passer do?

**The Other Princesses**

Yes, Ludwig, what does the Passer do?

**Ludwig**

Hmm, what does the Passer do?

I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking and now I will tell you

Every Halloween-y night, he terrifies all the guests,

**The Princesses**

The Passer, the Passer, we don't like the Passer

**Ludwig**

He takes great pleasure in tormenting the ghosts and all the rest

**The Princesses**

The Passer, the Passer, we're afraid of the Passer

**Ludwig**

He haunts the streets, he haunts your homes

He sneaks up on you when you're all alone

**The Princesses**

The Passer sneaks up us when we are all alone

**Rapunzel**

What else does the Passer do?

**Merida**

Yes what else does the Passer do?

**Ludwig**

What else does the Passer do? Hmm...let me think this through

He haunts you in your darkest dreams

**Tiana**

Impossible, that's what it seems

**Ludwig**

He pops from underneath your bed

**Tiana**

Oh please, man, you're out of your head

**Ludwig**

He ruins all your fun and games

**Tiana**

There's no such thing, it's completely lame

**Ludwig**

You'll pop your eyes

**Tiana**

I don't think so

**Ludwig**

You try to run, but there's nowhere to go

**Merida**

I think we all should go inside

**Jasmine**

We can't just sit here and run and hide

**Tiana**

It's all a joke

**Ludwig**

He'll make you choke

**Tiana**

He can't be real

**Ludwig**

He'll make you squeal

**Tiana**

There's just no way

**Ludwig**

He'll make you pay

**Tiana**

It can't be true

**Snow White**

What shall we do?

**Ludwig**

Watch out because he's coming for you

**The Princesses**

The Passer, the Passer, the Passer, the Passer

Oh no!

**Ludwig**

Oh yes

**The Princesses**

Huh?

* * *

"I just so happen to have just the thing for this situation. Follow me to my laboratory," said Ludwig.

The princesses all followed Ludwig to his laboratory where he rolled in a long table that had something covered underneath a white cloth.

"What's that?" asked Snow White.

"My latest invention. I made these just for a situation like this," Ludwig said before he pulled back the cloth.

Presented before the princesses were eleven devices that looked similar to the ones used by the Ghostbusters.

"What are these?" asked Pocahontas.

"The Hyperactive Spector Containment Units or the H.S.C.U.," said Ludwig.

"H.S.C.U?" asked Snow White.

"Yeah, it was much better than the previous name I had for it. The Astroprogetorial Specter Slicer," said Ludwig.

"Wait, you mean a-" Merida said before she was cut off by Ludwig.

"As I was saying, these devices will enable you to apprehend the said apparition within a specially designed temporal space," said Ludwig.

"Huh?" the princesses all said in confusion.

"It will allow you to catch the Trespasser," said Ludwig.

"Oh..." the princesses all said.

As he equipped the princess with the devices, he thoroughly explained the manner in which to use them.

* * *

**Ludwig**

Now here, my friends is what you'll do

To catch this ghost who has frightened you

Just point it towards the ghostly form

And everything shall return to norm

You'll find your husbands safe and sound

And make your way back to Main Street town

They'll be free and you'll rejoice

With the wonderful sound of your husbands' voice

The Passer

**The Princesses**

The Passer

******Ludwig**

The Passer

**The Princesses**

The Passer

**Ludwig**

Head now into the mansion, do everything that you can

**The Princesses**

The Passer, the Passer, we're gonna catch the Passer

**Ludwig**

You'll save all your husbands

**Tiana**

I'm still skeptical about this plan

******The Princesses**

Back soon

**Ludwig**

I don't think I completely taught them how to use the devices

**The Princesses**

Back soon

**Ludwig**

Oh well, I'm sure they'll do fine, pumpkin cake, here I come!

* * *

With the devices in hand, the princess headed toward the Haunted Mansion, for they knew that there would the ghost known as the Trespasser and tay held in their hands the only way of getting their husbands back.


End file.
